Trapped
by LunaresPlebian
Summary: Our story follows Iris, a young woman who has found herself trapped in her most recent obsession, Minecraft, wherein along the line she meets three men who greatly influenced her in a past life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** this story originally started as a way for me to write outside of my comfort zone, I'm not one to write fanfiction about real people and I never planned on posting it anywhere; however, I did like how it turned out and thought others might find enjoyment in reading it, that is the purpose of writing after all. so enjoy

* * *

It had been months since the incident that left her trapped her inside a game and she still couldn't believe it. Through some form of voodoo or black magic – she found she didn't really care – twenty-two year old Iris found herself in the unforgiving world of Minecraft, a game she had wasted more hours on then she cared to count and probably will never play again if she ever gets out of here alive.

She found out quickly that Minecraft is fun only when you aren't in actual danger of dying from the plethora of monsters the dev team invented, she had a wide array of bandages covering multiple injuries she had sustained from the hostile mobs, though she still wasn't sure that if she died she'd stay dead and she didn't want to die to find out.

Her current task was gathering more wood, several months worth of work and she's made a small tree house, a few pieces of furniture, a small wheat farm, a bow and some arrows and iron tools, she had no diamonds, very little iron and next to no food apart from bread, she was finding it hard to survive on her own and she hasn't seen so much as an npc village for support.

She stalked through the woods, carefully listening for danger, chopping trees and snacking on apples to keep her strength up, she climbed to the top of a nearby hill to determine how long she had before dark and as soon as she did she was greeted with earsplitting screams and calls for help, she looked down to see three men in a cave near the other side of the hill, there was a steep drop to the opening of the cave and they couldn't seem to climb up it, they were surrounded by seven or so zombies and she could see a creeper moving towards them from above; they weren't in a good situation.

She sprung into action, setting up a shot with her bow, she took out one of the zombies, a few more shots and the group was down to two zombies and the creeper, she climbed down the hill as quickly as she could, stopping about six feet away from the creeper, she took it out with her last few arrows. She looked down the drop to see the remaining zombies closing in on the group, the tallest one helped the shortest one up while the other friend steadied himself for a fight, she noticed the shorter friend was injured. She drew her sword and jumped down between the group and the mobs, taking them out with relative ease.

She turned around, the two unscathed men were checking over their injured friend, she couldn't see much past their protective wall but she could tell he was in bad shape, his arm was pressed to his side and he was having trouble standing, even as he was being assisted.

"I have some bandages in my pack." Iris spoke up, "let me see his wounds, I can help." the two gently leaned their friend against the wall and turned around, she swore they were familiar, as if she had seen them ages ago.

They exchanged glances, then the tall one nodded and they stepped aside, she handed the one wearing glasses her sword then moved to the dark, hunched figure at the wall, opening her pack and getting out some bandages and water, his head was down and she was afraid he might have passed out, "I'm going to lift your shirt so I can clean your wound, it might sting a bit." she said loudly, while gingerly pushing his hair out of his face, he looked up weakly, their eyes met and she froze, the realization hitting her like a wall "Mark!" she gasped quietly, he looked at her questioningly and she heard the two behind her -who she now knew were Wade and Bob- shift, she gathered her composure and shook her head, "never mind."

she worked quietly, washing then bandaging three separate gashes along his torso and side, when she was done there was a sheen of sweat plastering his hair to his forehead, she smiled apologetically, and he even managed a tiny one back.

She stood and looked to the sky, panic gripping her as she saw the sun starting to set, "Shit!" she said, she looked around the cave focusing every sense intensely on her surroundings, after a short moment she sprung into action, "You!" she said, pointing to Wade, "can you carry him?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"No buts," she cut him off, "Get him up, we need to move _now!"_ she ordered.

"you," she said, focus turned to Bob now, "you keep the sword and provide rear defense." she ordered again, but he was already on it, "there are four heading this way, about ten or so yards down the cave, I'm going to work with him and try to get us out of here before they reach us." she explained.

"Okay." he answered, determination in his stance.

she got her pick axe from her pack and started to carve a path for Wade to start moving up, it was only about fifteen feet up but it was going to take some time, she was weak from hunger and starting to feel dizzy.

* * *

She had the path cleared and was helping Wade and Mark out of the hole about fifteen minutes later, Bob right behind them and the zombies she had mentioned closing in on them, she grunted as she kicked some gravel down on them, dealing some damage and effectively blocking their path out.

She looked up, the sun was gone and the orange in the sky was giving away to the night closing in on them, she looked to the group around her, exhausted, scared, and worried for Mark's well-being, she suspected they haven't been here long, "okay," she began, "I have a house, its just on the other side of the small patch of trees on the other side of the hill, it's up in a tree so we might have some trouble getting him up there without it hurting a bit but it's safe."

Bob and Wade shifted uncomfortably, but it was Bob who spoke "No offense, But how do we know we can trust you?" he asked.

She didn't blame them, she opened her mouth to explain but before she could Mark spoke up, "We have to go... dark..." he tried weakly. Bob looked at him, worry plain on his face, then nodded.

Iris looked to Mark, "It's going to get bumpy, we have to rush, I'm sorry in advance."


	2. Chapter 2

as they exited the other side of the tree line, relieved there was no trouble from mobs, Iris looked ahead to see the glow from her house in the tree, they were almost there.

"Wait up a minute!" Wade called from behind her and Bob.

Wade had moved Mark off his back and was helping to support him as he emptied the contents of his stomach to the ground in a series of wracking coughs and gags.

"Oh god!" Iris exclaimed running over, taking the water out of her pack, "No, no, no, no, no, this isn't good."

"Why?" Wade asked panicked, "What's going to happen?"

She ignored him though, talking to Mark, who was pale as snow and getting weaker by the second. "Mark!" she spoke loudly to gain his focus, "You have to try to stop! You have to keep your strength!" he struggled for a few minutes, while Bob stood guard.

"Okay good," she reassured him when he had stopped and handed him the water, helping to guide it to his mouth, he took a couple of drinks before letting it drop suddenly, she noticed his eyelids start to flutter, "No!" she exclaimed sharply getting his attention, "You have to stay awake! Don't fall asleep we're almost there!" but he was becoming non-responsive.

"Wade! Pick him back up we need to get him back _now,_ he's going into shock!" he complied, saying nothing about her using his name.

They moved as fast as they could, the last sliver of daylight disappearing as they reached the base of a huge tree, she opened the door she had carved into the trunk and they started to tediously ascend the ladder, using everyone to move the injured party up to the house.

When they finally made it up there Wade had put Mark in a bed Iris had pulled out, he helped her get Mark's torn, bloody shirt off and stood by as she placed a cold damp cloth on his forehead and re-cleaned and re-dressed his wounds, then also applied splints to some areas she was sure he had some broken bones. She stood and made way to her make shift kitchen and Wade followed, Bob was already there waiting, sword in hand.

"I have some questions I'd like answered." he said flatly, taking an aggressive stance.

"Bob? What are you doing?" Wade questioned, but he was ignored.

Bob stepped closer raising the weapon, making Iris back against the wall, she was uncomfortable to say the least.

"First off," he began, "How do you know our names?"

"I came from the same place as you," she began, trying to keep her voice calm, "the real world. I am... or rather, I was, a fan."

"Then how do you know so much about this place," he held his ground, Iris was becoming really nervous, "how can you be so fine-tuned in survival that you can tell how far out a threat is, if you came from the same place we did?" the tension in his voice was growing.

She was backed against a wall, scared, tired and frustrated, she was feeling all kinds of emotions bubbling to the surface she didn't have time to deal with right now, but she couldn't control herself. "Because I've been stuck here for _months_!" she snapped, stepping forward into the blade, unconsciously challenging him, he was visibly shocked.

He looked into her eyes, and saw nothing but exhaustion, sorrow, and confusion, he relaxed and lowered the blade from her neck dropping it on the floor, Wade was standing by, still looking shocked and confused, Bob sat down, "Months?" he asked.

Her shoulders dropped, she let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding, "Maybe even more then a year," she said, weakness seeping into her voice, "Time blends together when your only purpose is to survive." her voice broke, she was trying desperately to hold back tears.

There was a long silence before Bob looked up at Iris, she looked much smaller and tired then she did just minutes ago, guilt gripped him as he broke the silence, "I'm sorry I lost it on you like that," she looked up, "You didn't deserve that, you helped us and we really owe you."

She smiled, "It's okay, everyone is tired and scared and worried, add in the fact that we're trapped in unfamiliar territory and we have the perfect recipe for panic and hysteria."

He nodded, then Wade interjected, "do you think Mark will be okay?" he still looked incredibly worried.

Iris sighed, "I'm not going to lie to you, it's really too early to tell." Wade tensed, "But!" she continued reassuringly, "His wounds aren't fatal; he's got some broken ribs and a broken wrist, which I've treated with splints, and the lacerations on his torso aren't deep enough to cause anything worse then a scar."

"But?" Bob asked, knowing there was more.

"but, he's gone into shock and has next to no food on his stomach, If he's not carefully monitored and fed as soon as possible then he could turn comatose and that is very bad."

"so what do we do?" Wade asked this time.

"we try to wake him up every two hours, even if at first he doesn't really wake up, you just need to get a response from him, like if he opens his eyes or tries to shift away," she paused, the two men listened intently, "then just keep trying till he wakes up, as soon as he's awake he needs to eat, just bread or a potato at first, if you give him something to heavy then he's just going to throw it back up."

"Got it." they said in unison.

About four hours later, Iris came back from checking on Mark, he mumbled unintelligibly when she tried to wake him, but that was good enough so she let him be. It was obvious Bob was becoming irritated with the silence when he spoke up, "So, uh, we never got your name."

"Oh," Iris hadn't even noticed, "It's Iris."

"Interesting name." he said, she smiled and nodded, he continued, "So how do you have so much medical knowledge?"

"I was going to nursing school before the incident." she said, plainly.

Bob and Wade looked at her across the table, bemusement painted on their faces.

"yes, I know what Marks going to say..." she said, smiling and rolling her eyes.

"If he gets better..." Wade added, sadness in his voice.

Iris leaned forward, " _When_ he gets better." she corrected, "what happened anyway?" she asked.

Wade sat up,"We woke up here a couple of hours before you found us, we were gathering some resources when Mark fell down the drop, he broke his wrist and had landed right beside a zombie, he tried to fight it off and he-" he trailed off.

"its okay, I know the rest." Iris stated.

"We just got down there too late." Bob said voice thick with frustration.

"Don't beat yourself up, you did what you could; I'm sure he'll be fine, he's a fighter, trust me I know, I have ER experience." she smiled, "now you two go to bed, I'll take care of him."

they opened their mouths to protest but she stared them down, then they silently left for bed.


End file.
